


Help Me (make it right)

by syriala



Series: Deter Week 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Pre-Relationship, Protective Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek didn’t know what to do, so of course he went to Peter. Peter always had a plan and he always helped Derek.





	Help Me (make it right)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Deter Week Day 2 - Fix-it. Someone needed to protect Derek from everything evil that is Kate.

Derek didn’t know what to do, so of course he went to Peter. Peter always had a plan and he always helped Derek.

“Derek, what is it?” Peter asked, leaning against the doorway of his office, where Derek had been pacing for the last ten minutes instead of just going in there.

“I need your help,” Derek muttered, and immediately Peter’s whole attitude went from teasing and relaxed to alert and tense.

“Always, you know that. Come in here.”

Derek followed Peter into his office, curling up on the couch when Peter sat down on his chair and then Derek just didn’t know where to start.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked when Derek stayed silent for too long and Derek wrung his hands in his lap.

“There’s this—I’ve been on a date,” Derek finally admitted.

It was hard to say out loud, because he hadn’t wanted to go with Kate, and he certainly had only intended for it to be a one-time thing, but Peter had gone on a date too, and Derek had been hurt.

“Okay?” Peter unsurely said, but he looked about as unhappy as Derek felt and Derek scooted to the other end of the couch.

“I’ve been on a date because you’ve been on a date and you didn’t even tell me. I had to find out from Laura,” Derek complained.

“Oh, darling,” Peter sighed. “It was pack-related. I didn’t go on a date, per se, we talked business all evening.”

Derek pressed his lips together, because he hadn’t known that. And if he had asked Peter before this, then maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation right now.

“You should have said,” Derek muttered, and Peter nodded his agreement.

“Yes, I should have,” he admitted. “Now tell me what the problem is.”

“It’s—she’s older,” Derek said lowly and Peter’s eyes briefly flashed blue.

“How much older, Derek?” he asked, a warning tone to his voice and Derek made himself small on the couch.

“She’s my substitute teacher,” he pressed out and startled when Peter started to growl.

“I know I made a mistake—,” Derek started, but Peter cut him off almost immediately.

“It’s her who made the mistake. She should know better,” he hissed and then visibly reigned his temper in. “But I’m guessing that is not really the problem.”

“No, it’s—I said yes to a date with her, because she was funny in class, and she clearly wanted to take me out and I was hurt because you—,” Derek shrugged before he went on, “but now she won’t stop. She’s cornering me every chance she gets and she’s insinuating that if nothing sexual happens soon she’s going to make my life hell, and I just don’t know what to do. Laura is no help, she said I should be glad someone wants me at all, and that it’s strange enough that I don’t want to sleep with her since Kate is apparently ‘hot like burning’ but I don’t want to and she is not a fan of no.” Derek took a deep breath after his rant, before he dared to look back at Peter.

“Is she forcing you?” Peter demanded to know, and Derek winced.

“Not yet? But I’m thinking it won’t be long before that and I just—I don’t want to meet with her anymore, but I don’t know how to stop either. She’s gonna spin it around, make it look like it’s my fault.”

“Derek, come here,” Peter said softly, extending his hand and patiently waiting until Derek took it, before he pulled him onto his lap, where Derek immediately curled up small.

He always felt best when Peter held him like this.

“Sweetheart, what she’s doing is coercion at best, because you’re still underage. At worst, it’s statutory rape,” Peter explained, tightening his grip on Derek when he flinched at that. “There’s no way she can spin it around and make you look like the bad guy, I promise you that. And I’m going to make sure it doesn’t come to either of this,” Peter promised.

“I don’t want to go to school anymore,” Derek whispered and hid his face in Peter’s neck.

“Okay,” Peter easily agreed. “We’ll make sure she’s gone before you go back.”

~*~*~

It was a big scandal. Derek’s name was kept out of it, so all the school knew was that Kate Argent had gone after one of her underage students. Normally that would only mean one year in prison for her, but Peter wasn’t a lawyer and left hand for nothing.

He had tracked Kate’s path through the country, contacted schools and families, and later on the FBI, because as it turned out, this wasn’t the first time Kate had tried something like this. And her ploy usually ended in the gruesome death of whole families.

Derek was horrified by that, felt even dirtier than before, because if he had let this go on, they all would have died.

Instead, it was Kate who died. By the end of the trial she was accused of more than thirty murders, leading to the death penalty. Derek couldn’t say that he minded much.

When everything was said and done, Kate locked away for good before she would meet her end, Derek was back in Peter’s office.

“You did it,” Derek said, and Peter almost looked affronted.

“She was going to hurt you. Of course I did it.”

Derek blushed at that, ducking his head to hide it, but going by the fond huff Peter let out, he noticed.

“I would do anything for you, pup, you have to know that.”

“I do,” Derek said immediately, because he did. He never doubted that, not even for a second.

He stood up from the couch where he had been sitting and walked over to Peter’s chair, but instead of curling up on his lap like he had all those months before he straddled Peter’s lap.

“Derek,” Peter said warningly, but his hands also came up, sliding under Derek’s shirt and splaying possessively over the small of his back.

“I love you,” Derek whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips.

Peter allowed it for a second, before he regretfully pulled away.

“Sweetheart,” he muttered, his thumb rubbing over Derek’s skin. “We just put someone away on statutory rape charges. Someone my age. I don’t think this is the best idea.”

Derek nodded, because he knew that. But he still needed to _know_.

“But, eventually, right? This is just you saying ‘not yet’?”

“Of course, darling,” Peter reassured him. “Believe me, I have plans for when you turn eighteen. But not yet.”

“But you can tell me, right?”

“That I can do,” Peter said with a soft smile. “I love you,” he told Derek, leaning up to drag his nose against Derek’s cheek, scent marking him that way.

“That’s enough,” Derek declared and turned sideways, curling up on Peter’s lap again.

And even though he had a bit of a growth spurt these last few weeks, he still fit perfectly into Peter’s arms.

He hoped that would never change.


End file.
